Angels Watching Over Me
by Teari-San
Summary: Happy holidays! Bah humbug. "Happy" is not the way Serena Tsukino would describe herself at the moment. She's spending the 12 days of Christmas in a Japanese hospital down in Tokyo, while her mother is thousands of miles away with husband number two. Sere


Angels Watching Over Me  
By: Usagi_Rule  
It's been forever since I wrote a story. . Here's a new one. It'll bring tears and joy of happiness…ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon!!!!!  
  
Happy holidays! Bah humbug. "Happy" is not the way Serena Tsukino would describe herself at the moment. She's spending the 12 days of Christmas in a Japanese hospital down in Tokyo, while her mother is thousands of miles away with husband number two. Serena went to the doctor with nothing more than a broken finger, but he ordered her to undergo some tests. Now she's stuck in the hospital, alone. Then Serena meets her hospital roommate, a young Japanese girl named Rini, and her small family, which only consists of her father, Darien. Darien and Rini captivates Serena with its traditional, loving ways. When Serena receives frightening information about her condition, her new friends show her that miracles can happen. And that sometimes angels appear in the most unexpected places…  
  
  
"Well, I still can't believe that a broken finger would land you in the hospital, Serena. Are you sure you're telling me everything. Do those doctors know what they're doing? I expected Japan to be more progressive. Even if we are living in a nice apartment."  
Serena Tsukino gripped the receiver. Her mother sounded next to her, in the visitor's chair, instead of halfway around the world in Hawaii, on her honeymoon. Serena took a deep breath, not wanting to scream at her mother. But she didn't want to let her know how scared she was either. I'm fourteen and perfectly capable of handling the unexpected on my own, mother, she told herself. After all, nothing of her or her mother's lives together had ever approached what was expected all these years.  
Patiently, Serena explained, "I saw the doctor Ivan said to call in case of an emergency. He did some X rays and blood work and told me my finger was broken. Then he told me I should come to the hospital and be checked out more thoroughly. So I did."  
"How did you break your finger?"  
"I don't know. After I took you and Ivan to the airport, it just started hurting. I didn't bang on it or anything. But it hurt so bad I couldn't sleep last night." She didn't add that sleeping alone in the apartment Ivan rented enough for three to live in wasn't restful. "Maybe the doctor thought I should be in the hospital because the two of you are so far away."  
"I want to talk to a doctor. Is one around?"  
"Not right now. Ivan's doctor said to call him at his office and he'd discuss it with you." Serena hated acting as go-between. What other girl her age had to check herself into the hospital alone? I miss Sam and his annoying annoyances…Serena remembered the day Sam died of liver cancer.  
"Okay, but you have to take care of yourself."  
"Yeah. I gotta go. I need a snack."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too."  
Serena heard the dial tone of the receiver and placed the phone back on the desk to her. Serena remembered her real father, Ken, who died and deserted Serena and her family. I miss you, daddy, I miss you. At that moment, a woman knocked on the door. Serena quickly swiped her hand across her eyes. "Come in."  
"Hi, I'm Sally Suki, your day nurse. Just here to take your temp and blood pressure. It's a routine." Sally's smile was so genuinely pleasant that it lifted her spirits up. "You don't look like a nurse," she told the thirty-something year old woman, whose long black silky hair was clipped back by a silver barrette. She wore taupe slacks and a yellow-colored long sleeved shirt. A colorful Christmas pin on her shoulder twinkled with tiny lights.  
"We try to dress real casual on the pedi floor. It's less scary for the younger kids."  
"The pedi floor?"  
"Pediatrics. You're in the adolescent area, but we're so crowded right now we may have to stack new patient in the hallway. I can't remember the pedi floor this full." She slipped the blood pressure cuff around Serena's arm.  
"Will I get a roommate?"  
"You might. Each room can accommodate two patients, but it is possible to get a private room. Would you mind sharing?"  
"Oh, not at all. It's lonely being alone. But he better be cute!"  
The nurse laughed. "'Fraid not. Your roomie would definitely be female." She lifted Serena's left hand. "Tough finger you got there,"  
"You could say that again."  
She then examined her chart. "Well, at least your mobile. Saturday night, we'll be putting up a tree in the rec room. Wanna help decorate?"  
"I'll think about it,"  
"So, where are you from?" Sally pumped up the blood pressure cuff and Serena felt it tighten.  
"New York."  
"I hear it's an exciting place."  
"Never been out much?"  
"Nope. With two lollygagging kids at home, who knows what they'll do outdoors?" Sally joked  
Serena laughed. "I once had a brother who was pestering and following me around."  
"Oh? Where's he now?"  
"He died last summer. He had liver cancer." Serena barely whispered or withstand the tears stinging in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Sally said, softly  
Serena dabbed her eyes with a tissue. "Well, without him, life's not been too exciting without someone who annoys you. You know?"  
"I guess." Sally took off the cuff. "Well, that's about it."  
Sally got up and walked toward the door. "You know, you should come to decorate the tree. It'll bring up your spirits."  
"Yeah." Serena watched Sally go out the door. Sam, I wish you could annoy me right now. I feel so lonely…  
  
Dawn was breaking and Serena woke up in pain. Now what? Her throbbing knee had bothered her ever since 3 AM.  
She walked out the door, hoping the knee was just sleeping. If I walk, it might feel better. She walked down a hallway filled with Christmas decorations. On the INFORMATION desk, lights were hanging. The walls were covered with green and red colored paper trees, with kids' names on them. Most of them were drawn of Santa Claus, some drawn of reindeer. What caught her attention was a picture of an angel, none other than she's ever seen. She had no wings, and was surrounded by yellow light. That's odd. She looks kind of like me. She looked at the name. 'Rini Chiba'  
Serena went back to her room to find a little pink haired girl, crying. "Please don't leave, daddy!"  
Serena only saw the girl's father's back.  
"Honey," the man bent down. "I have to. I'll come back tomorrow." He kissed her forehead. "Promise."  
Serena backed her way and the man left. She noticed that he had tears in his eyes.  
Serena noticed that the crying stopped. She found the girl beside her, staring.  
"Are you an angel?" she asked.  
"Why no," Serena was startled.  
The girl had beautiful blue eyes and rosy cheeks. Her smile was very pleasing.  
"Will you be my friend then?"  
"Sure."  
"Which bed are you in?"  
Serena pointed to the one next to the little girl's  
"Next to yours. Looks like you'll be my roomie."  
"Goody!" the little girl jumped up from delight.  
"How old are you?"  
The little girl raised up five fingers. "I'm that many years."  
"And what's your name?"  
"Rini Chiba."  
"Are you the girl who drew the picture of the angel?"  
"Yes."  
"I think it's pretty."  
"Thank you," she replied, grinning. "You look like my mommy."  
"Where is she?"  
"In heaven. With god. I drew a picture of her."  
"Why does she not have wings?" Serena asked, curious.  
Rini giggled. "Angels don't have wings, silly."  
Serena was dumbfounded. And I thought they did. Serena laughed with Rini.  
"So, what are you here for?"  
Rini stopped laughing. "I got bitten by a spider."  
"Oh. Did it hurt?"  
"A little."  
She wondered how a spider bite would land her in the hospital room.  
"You?"  
The girl's question made Serena come back to reality.  
"Oh, broken finger."  
"Youch."  
  
The next afternoon, Serena spent the days talking with Rini, having a good time.  
"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Rini asked, grinning her toothy smile  
"Serena."  
Rini paused.  
Was it something I said? "Uh, Rini, are you okay?"  
"My mommy's name is Serenity."  
Sounds so much like mine…  
Then she heard a knock on the door.  
Another doctor came in, this time, male. "Hello girls, my name's Koru Fuji. Just call me Koru." Koru wore a blue shirt, black pant, and a tie that had smiley faces all over. Rini giggled as Koru examined Serena's chart.  
"Is it serious doctor?"  
Serena knew that this was the doctor Ivan mentioned when he called earlier.  
"He's very good and will treat you with the best care. I promise." He said.  
What did he mean treat with best care? She didn't have a fatal disease. Did she?  
"This chart will have to be discussed with your parents." The doctor said.  
Ivan is not my father! Serena wanted to shout.  
  
That night, during supper, a man walked in to the room. Serena noticed that she saw him before.  
"Daddy! You came! Oh, daddy, I'm so happy!" Rini hugged her father. "Serena," Serena glanced at Rini.  
"Meet my daddy. Daddy, Serena." Rini introduced them. He has such beautiful eyes…and the hair…  
"Darien Chiba." They shook hands.  
The hands feel so muscular…  
"Daddy, when will you come back, are you going to stay?" Rini asked. Serena noticed tears in Rini's eyes. Rini quickly swiped them away. "Please stay!"  
"I'm sorry, honey, but I have to work all day. I asked my boss for a break."  
"Then ask your boss for a break tomorrow, the next day, and the next-"  
"Honey, I just can't."  
He stormed out of the room, leaving Rini crying.  
How rude! Hmmph! I'd like to give him a lecture on how a daughter is more important than work!  
A few days passed and Rini's father came to visit, but left her crying. Each time, Serena started to get angry for she never saw him glance at her or talk to her even once after they met. How dare he leave her and me like that!  
Finally, 2 days before Christmas, Rini started to jump in the air.  
"I'm going home! I'm going home!" she happily shouted, while Serena was drinking her milk, she accidentally spit the milk out.  
Now I'll be alone. Oh, well, I'm used to it…  
While Rini started packing, Serena left the room and went to the 'pedi' floor. There she noticed Darien trying to get a snack bar out. She went toward him. When he noticed she was coming, he glanced somewhere else. She inserted money and took a Milky Way bar out. "Try it, it tastes good." Then when he took it, she said, "Have you no money?" He shook his head and never looked at her. "Have you ever tasted a candy bar?" This time, he nodded. Serena was getting angry and boiling. "What is that makes you not look at me? What? Am I ugly? Do I displease you?" she asked, furious. This time he looked up at her as if she slapped him across the face. "Dislike you? I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on."  
  
This shocked Serena. "W-what? You think I'm pretty?" she stammered.  
"Yeah. You just look like my old girlfriend,"  
"G-girlfriend? I thought Rini's mother was your-"  
She was interrupted.  
"No, we never got married in time."  
You look just like my girlfriend…Darien thought.  
  
Two days later, Serena's mother came back from her honeymoon. That afternoon, they went to Koru Fuji's office.  
"Please, have a seat." He directed them to three chairs. He said those words practically eons ago. Now he was discussing about Serena's chart.  
"I-is it serious?" Serena's mother asked, Serena knew that her mother's hands were gripping hers.  
The doctor kind of moved uncomfortably.  
"Some of the doctors X-rayed her finger. It seems that the finger has a type of infection," he said, clearing his throat. "This may give you a shock..."  
Serena's mother gave another tight squeeze to her hands, not caring about the pain.  
"Your daughter has...cancer."  
Serena's mother trembled, her bottom lip, actually.  
The last words the doctors said were like in slow motion. Like a movie. Wanting to know what the character said exactly and specifically...  
"Th-this can't be happening..." Serena's mother said, barely a shout.  
Serena couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't control anything. This news struck her. As if the doctor hoped she would die instantly.  
Looks like she's taking it harder than I would...Serena thought.  
"No...impossible! My baby can't have cancer. She's healthy. I know! Ivan," Serena's mother gripped Ivan's hands. "hire another doctor. She can't have cancer, she can't!" Serena's mother put her hands to her face and cried.  
Serena moved toward her mother. "Mom, it's okay. I may have been a klutz back home and fidgeted and was always crazy whenever someone made fun of me and never studied or practiced and gave up easily," Like Rei..."But now, I'm willing to take the challenge. I will never give up!" Serena cried also.  
Serena's mother pulled her baby close. "Oh, Serena!"  
  
Now that Serena was faced with cancer, what will happen? Hopefully a miracle will happen. Having cancer is leading causes of death today. Will Serena get better?  
I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter...  
  
"Angels Watching Over Me"  
Chapter 2  
Darien pulled Serena close and kissed her. It was her first kiss ever. Tender and sweet. She was really excited. She pulled back and felt a surge through her. She collapsed to the floor. "Serena? Serena? Wake up! Are you okay?"  
  
Serena gripped the bathroom sink. She stared at the mirror. Her face was as white as a sheet and she knew what was happening. It was a bone marrow rejection... 


End file.
